RWBY'S Book: Armored Kitty
by Lomoke
Summary: The beginning to a collection of stories I'll write about the RWBY universe. Book 1 Jaune finds out that Blake is a faunus, and from that day on his life is going to be a bit different. Going to be a bit OOC for some people.
1. The Roof

The roof was deserted at night. No one was there to bother you or interrupt your thoughts. That's what Jaune loved about it. Whenever he couldn't sleep, or was feeling stressed he would come to the roof.

Lately this has become a regular thing for him. The Vytal Festival was coming up and he wasn't prepared. Of course he signed up for partner spars so he would have Pyrrha there to help him, but he still wasn't very confident. His fighting skills had improved ten fold from when he first started and he could now leave a spar with some dignity, but he would still lose.

He was having nightmares of him failing halfway through a match and causing Pyrrha to lose. Of her disappointed look knowing that he had failed her. So he made his way out of bed and up the stairs in the hallway up to the roof.

Once he got to the roof there was something there he wasn't expecting to see. Someone else on the roof. Whoever it was, they were sitting on the edge of the roof staring out into the night sky.

Jaune didn't know what to do, but something compelled him to step out from the doorway and clear his throat, getting the attention of the person. It turned out to be a faunus, since only their heightened sense could hear him.

He heard a yelp of panic as the person leaped to their feet and turned around to look at him. The upper half of their body was still shrouded by the darkness of the night, so he could only see their outline.

"Jaune?!" the faunus asked.

It was a female, that's for sure after hearing her voice. She had cat ears, but he didn't know any faunus girl with cat ears. How did this person know who he was if he didn't even know who they were? He tried to step closer to see her face, but all she did was step back.

"W-who are you?" Jaune asked.

The girl looked down at the floor, and didn't say anything. His instincts told him to back away, but his body refused and pressed on for an answer.

Once again Jaune took a step forward to see who he was talking to, and this time they didn't back away.

He hunched over to look at her face staring at the floor. Another thing Jaune wasn't prepared for that night was to find out Blake was a faunus.

Jaune stood stock still as Blake prepared to get a talking to...but it never came. There was an awkward silence that could only come from very serious moments. Blake wasn't expecting this, and backed away as Jaune stood up straight and looked at her.

His eyes looked her over multiple times, as if reassuring him this wasn't a trick of the light or anything like that. Blake could only get more nervous as he constantly looked up at her cat ears, and see him quickly look away.

After a few minutes of this Jaune looked her in the eyes and saw guilt.

An overwhelming sense of insecurity, and fear. Fear of what he would do, and he could relate to what she felt.

When he confessed to Pyrrha how he got into Beacon, he had the same look in his eyes. The same frigid movements that came with guilt and shame.

Blake was about to push past Jaune and head back inside to hide under her blankets when he decided to embrace her. It was almost as if time had just stopped. She was prepared for him to hurt and harass her just like Cardin does to Velvet.

So when Jaune hugged her it was safe to say she was flabbergasted. Someone who she had been lying to for months just accepted her for who she was without yelling at her. It was a bit too much for Blake to handle, so she let out all her emotions at that moment.

All her fear of being a faunus and being treated differently, all the fear of fighting the White Fang, and most of all...the fear of losing her friends.

She sobbed and took gulps of air as Jaune held onto her until she calmed down. He understood her fear, maybe not the same reasons, but the intensity of it all. Letting someone know your deepest darkest secret.

So just like Pyrrha was there for him, he would be there for her. Her own team probably already knew she was a faunus, but they weren't here at this moment to comfort her.

After about 15 minutes of letting Blake collect herself he released her and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't care if you're faunus or not Blake...you should be treated the same as everyone else, and if anyone tries to do anything to you I'll be there." Jaune declared.

Blake could only smile back at him and nod. "Now lets get back inside. It's getting chilly out here" Jaune said putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her back inside.

'Now i have another friend to confide in...and another friend i can rely on' Blake though as the door to the roof closed behind them.


	2. Lunch Mishaps

Everyone hated to see Jaune get hurt. He was the groups' lovable goofball, and it would hurt them to see him in trouble. Of course none of them do anything since Jaune wants to prove he's the bigger man, but that doesn't mean they have to like it.

"Ouch! Cardin stop pulling on my ears!" said a female British accented voice. "Or what?! You going to kick me with your little rabbit foot?!" Cardin yelled at the girl.

The gang was all sitting at the table for lunch as usual when Cardin Winchester started to pick on Velvet. She was one of the Faunus students at the school, and one of the fewer who publicly show it. For this reason she was constantly being harassed by other students.

At the table no one said anything, and they were all visibly upset about the scene happening before them. This happened almost every other day, yet no one did anything. This is what caused Jaune to stand up and yell "Leave her alone Cardin!"

Cardin stopped pulling on Velvet's ear and turned to look at him and he smiled. "Well look here boys. New meat!" Team CRDL laughed and started to make their way over to where Jaune was now standing. They stopped just a few feet in front of him when Cardin started to speak. "So what are you going to do to make me stop, huh tough guy?"

Jaune just stood there with his had curled up in a fist looking ready to fight. Cardin snickered at him at stomped his foot, making Jaune flinch. CRDL laughed at him and continued to harass him until Cardin decided to actually do something. He took a big step forward and shoved Jaune back to that he fell onto his food.

By this point team RWBY and the rest of JNPR looked ready to break Cardin's' legs and be done with him, but the look Jaune gave them said 'Don't even bother with the idiot.' So they sat there.

"What? Your little friends aren't going to help you Jauney boy?" Cardin taunted and shoved him again. At some point someone was expected to break the tension from the group and help Jaune, but no one expected it when Blake stood up slamming her fist on the table.

"Back off Cardin!" she yelled at him. Cardin turned to look at his new enemy. Knowing that her skill was far superior to his he scoffed and turned to walk away.

"Th-thanks Blake" Jaune said to her with his head hung in embarrassment. Jaune got back to his feet and looked at a table a couple of yards away from them. Yet again to the groups surprise Jaune started to walk away to the girl who was getting tormented before he was.

He stopped right before her and tapped her on the shoulder. She flinched away from him at first, scarred that he might hurt her. Then she realized this was the guy who got Cardin to stop hurting her. She broke down into tears, got up from the table and hugged Jaune. He was shocked to say the least. Her hug was almost as grand as the ones his father gave to him when he did something perfect.

If anyone was to look at the end of their table they would see a girl with a black bow staring at Jaune and Velvet with a tinge of red in her cheeks.

JA

Jaune couldn't believe this girl would be hugging him with such ferocity, and be shuddering with tears at the same time. He had finally gotten her to calm down with small reassuring pats on the back, and they sat down together.

"What was that for?" Jaune asked. Velvet looked at him with red puffy eyes and said "For sticking up for me. Even though I'm a Faunus, and you didn't have to do anything."

Jaune looked at her with a stone hard look and a gleam in his eyes. "Of course I had to do something. You're just as much a person as the rest of us….except maybe Cardin. He's sooo special and has to be treated better than everyone else." He said with a flare of sarcasm at the end.

Velvet actually laughed a bit and just looked at the table. "Thank you…for protecting me…and making me laugh." She had grown a very obvious blush by now, and was trying hard not to stare at his sky blue eyes.

Jaune let out a nervous laugh. "W-well it's n-no problem what so e-ever. Anything to h-help a friend!" Velvet looked up at him with a big smile on her face. "Well, maybe I'll talk to you later…friend." She got up from the table and hurried away.

Velvet just rounded the corner in the corridor outside the cafeteria and leaned on the wall. 'A new friend!' She blushed thinking about Jaune and what great friends they will become.

BB

'What's Jaune doing? Why did he walk over to that girl over there? Why didn't he come over and sit next to me?' These thoughts ran through Blake's mind as she watched Jaune get bear hugged by that Faunus that he protected.

'Wait, why do I care what Jaune does or who he does things with? It's not like I'm jealous or anything.' Blake sat there her eyes growing wider at what she was thinking about. 'Am I jealous of Velvet right now? Do I…do I have a crush on Jau-;

"Blake?! Helooooo?! Earth to Blake!" Yang called out to her partner. She looked a bit concerned, that it took this long to get Blake attention. To add to her worry Blake wasn't even reading the book she brought with her to the table.

"Something troubling you Blake? You seem really out of it right now." Yang continued, her interest now piqued. "I-it's not-nothing Yang. Don't worry about it."

"Does this have something to do with Vomit Boy over there?" Yang asked. Blake stayed quiet and stared at the table. Yang's mouth literally dropped as she grabbed Blake's arm and rushed her out of the cafeteria all the while yelling "TELL ME EVERYTHING."

"What do you think that was all about?" Ruby asked the rest of the people left at the table. Everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing before.


	3. Yang Nose(Knows) D

Authors note: Thank you very much to jakillking999 & Eriza-chan for providing me insights on puns. (even if i still didn't do a great job at it)

BB

The door slammed behind Yang as Blake was pushed into their dorm room. Blake went over to her bed and sat down and Yang stood in the middle of the room having a staring contest with her. They continued to stay in those positions for a couple of minutes. Neither of them willing to back down and cave into the others will.

"Well are you going to tell me what you think about vomit boy or not?!" Yang said getting a bit impatient over this juicy new gossip. Here she was waiting to listen to what Blake has to say about her actions… and she doesn't even want to be the first one to talk!

"What's there to say Yang? I'm just surprised that he went to go sit with Velvet after I helped him." Blake responded, now getting a bit defensive. Who was Yang to judge her on what she can or cannot do! Wasn't it her who goes around doing whatever she wants with her life?

"Exactly! Why would you even care what air Jaune breathes? You don't even know the guy that well and yet you still helped him and were surprised he didn't stay at the table." Yang retorted and jumped onto Blake's bed next to her. All of Yang's senses were telling her something bigger was happening. "So tell me what's really going on!"

Blake sighed and laid down turning her head in Yang's direction. ' _She's not going to let up on this will she_?'Blake thought. "He knows Yang." she said. Seeing Yang's confused look she knew she would have to explain further. "Jaune knows that I'm a Faunus, and he knows that I'm hiding something else. Something I that I'm sure the **team** would like to keep secret." putting a bit of emphasis on team to let Yang know that it affects her as well.

"Oh…" was all Yang had to say. She continued to sit on Blake's bed in silence until a thought popped into her head. "So what did vomit boy have to say about you being a Faunus?!"

Blake sat right up and started to fidget around where she sat. A slight blush started to crawl onto her face as she recalled the memory of last night. While she was trying to think of what to say to Yang without giving her ideas, Yang already had a devilish grin on her face and a flicker of fire in her eyes.

"Ohhhhh. So Jauney boy likes kitty's doesn't he?!" Yang said. Blake just sat there as her blemish now turned into a full blush. "Yes yes! I can imagine it now. You and Jaune prowling off in the middle of the night hunting for fish and mice! It'll be PURRRR-fect!."

"Sh-shut up Yang! This is serious!" Blake said. "I don't even like Ja-Jaune that way!" she said. A tingle in her stomach gave her a bit of worry if what she just said was a lie.

"Oh really?" Yang questioned. "Then why can't you even mention him without getting all fluffed up about it?" (xD I tried) she said with a wink and giggle.

"Okay, so what if I have a bit of a crush on Jaune?! How would I know if he'd even like me back?" Blake replied casting her head down. ' _So I like Jaune… but what if he doesn't like me? What have I done to even gain his interest? At this point he's probably more attracted to Velvet than me. How am I supposed to compete with her-'_

"Heeelllllooooo! Earth to Blake do you read me?" Yang said waving her hand in front of Blake's face. Blake jumped a bit being startled when her train of thought was interrupted.

"What?" Blake asked, feeling like she missed something important.

"I saiddd," Yang replied with a bit of exasperation ", I'll help you find out if Jaune likes you or not!" Blake's eyes widened in fear, knowing how Yang would "help" with her problems.

"No no no no no. That's okay Yang. I don't need help." Blake said with haste. She didn't want things to start to become awkward between her and Jaune.

"OH come onnn. I swear I won't do blow anything out of proportion." Yang said with a pleading look in her eyes. Blake sighed and looked her right in the eyes.

"I'm going to trust you Yang, but if you so much as let out the tiniest clue that I like Jaune!" she made a finger slice across her throat. Yang squealed in joy as she enveloped Blake into a hug, took her off the bed and started to spin in circles.

The door clicked open as Ruby and Weiss walked into the room. "What's going on in here?!" Weiss said annoyed to find that some of her books were knocked onto the floor. Yang immediately put Blake down and opened her mouth.

"Well Blake here was asking for my-" Blake cleared her throat and cracked her knuckles behind Yang. "Hehehe nothing's going on in here!" Yang said. Blake nodded her head once and then sat down on her bed.

JA

"So Jaune. Why did you go help out that Faunus earlier?" Nora asked Jaune. Team JNPR were all back in their dorm room lounging around and making small talk. "Yes that was a very…peculiar event if I might say." said Ren adding in his two cents.

"What do you guys mean?" Jaune asked, confused by the question and why they were questioning his actions. It's not like he did anything wrong helping out Velvet. In fact he was just being a good Samaritan.

"Well… it's not like you know her or anything, and all you seemed to do was to get Cardin to bully you instead." Pyrrha said. Jaune sat up from his bed and looked at the Pyrrha while she continued to study at the desk in their room.

"Do I have to know someone to stick up for them? I mean isn't the whole point of this school to learn how to protect innocent people that we probably don't even know?" Jaune retorted back to his team. _'Honestly, why are they making a big deal about it? It's not like Cardin doesn't pick on me every day, or that I should leave a person helpless.'_ he thought.

The rest of JNPR just sat there in silence and a bit of shame for questioning Jaunes motives. All he wanted to do was help a person from getting bullied and they somewhat lashed out on him for doing so. Jaune could see that his team was now thinking over this moment, so he decided to excuse himself from the room.

Jaune got up from his bed, put on his hoodie and walked out of the room heading towards the roof.


	4. New Cover Art!

Authors Note: Hello everyone! Sorry that this isn't a real chapter, and I really hope i don't have to do a lot of chapters like this, but this is for a very good reason. I was allowed to use the art of Kegispringfield! (artist on deviant art) So a very big thanks to him and if you want to see more of his works i would highly recommend it. This is the link to his profile on deviant art: kegispringfield .deviantart . com (kinda spaced it out so it would all properly show up)

So yet again a very big thanks to him for letting me use his art. :D


	5. Rooftop Secrets

Authors Note: Ollo good people. It is I! THE ALL MIGHTY SLOTH KIN- oh wait, that's that _other_ fanfic. Well just an FYI this is going to be the longest chapter yet, and I hope to make others just as long. So enjoy!

BB

Blake was now trying to lie down on her bed and read a book after everything that had just happened in the last couple of hours. The things is...she was too distracted to read her book. Again! The reason this time was the exact same as the last. A certain blond goofball wouldn't get out of her mind. 'This isn't fair!' Blake thought to herself. 'All I wanted to do now was read my book in peace, but i can't even do that without thinking of _HIM.'_ Her eyes kept moving across the lines as though she were reading, but in reality it was just muscle memory of her constant reading. 'I bet he doesn't even really notice me.' she thought glumly.

JA

Jaune closed the door to his teams room behind room and let out a deep sigh. 'Why can't i just help someone out of the kindness of my heart?' he thought, remembering the conversation he just had with his team. He looked around the hall to see if anyone was there, but all he saw was the white walls and the stairs to the roof. 'This is kind of early for me to be heading to the roof... ahhh screw it. Today's been a long day.'

He started to turn towards the stairs but stopped to look at team RWBY's door. He felt a click in his head and a sudden thought popped into his head. 'Why did she help me?' Jaune remembered back to lunch when Cardin turned his attention toward him, but Blake stood up to him. She was willing to get caught in the cross hairs for him. 'Why? What have I done to deserve that kind of trust from her?' He stood there completely oblivious of why Blake of all people would help her.

*Sigh* 'There's no use in questioning a kind act.' He wasn't going to be like his team. No matter how concerned they were for him there was no reason to question what he did, so he wouldn't do that to Blake. 'I guess i trust her as much as she trusts me.' Jaune just smiled and turned back towards the direction of the stairs and started walking.

Little did he know another certain blond peeked her head out the door he was just staring at and watched him walk towards the stairs.

BB

"Yang what are you doing with the door?" Ruby asked her older sister, confused as to why she was peeking outside and not just stepping out. Yang closed the door as quietly as she could and slowly turned her head to look at her sister.

"Hhehehhehe. HEHEHEHEHE. HAHAHAHAHAAHh." Yang started to laugh like a maniac as she had a giant grin on her face. Ruby just looked at her sister as she casually lifted a glass of milk to her face. Ruby just waited for her sister to calm down. She was used to her older sister being weird, and when this sort of thing happened she learned to not get in her way. Ruby shuddered at the memory of getting in the way. 'Never again!'

Yang finally stopped laughing as she turned to look at her partner. She pointed at her with the most ferocious look in her eyes. "BLAKE!." Blake jumped in her bed as she had been called from her stupor.

"Wha-what!?" Blake said looking around the room. Her eyes stopped on Yang who was pointing at her in front of the door. She had a bad feeling that Yang was going to do something that she didn't agree with, but something that she couldn't prevent. "What do you want Yang?" she said with a sound of defeat already in her voice.

"Oh you're no fun!" Yang said. Blake didn't even give her the satisfaction of arguing. "Well since you asked I need you to put down your book and get over here!" Blake sighed as she did what was asked of her and was surprised when she was pulled close to Yang. "I need you to look outside in the hall."

Blake was very confused at Yang's request, but now she was curious. She went up to the door and opened in just enough for her to peek out. What she saw as Jaune just getting out of view from heading up the stairs. She gasped and pulled her head back into the room, slamming the door behind her. "You saw him right?" Yang asked Blake.

"Y-ye-yeah, what about him though?" Blake asked a bit flustered and confused. Yang just smiled as she turned to look at Weiss and Ruby. "Blake and I are going to go prowling in the night." Weiss just groaned at the desk she was studying at, as Ruby just gave her sister a face that said 'Really? You're going to say that?'

"Ummm i don't think I wan-" Blake was saying. "Oh come on!" Yang whispered. "I'll get you a yarn ball if you come with me!" she added.

"Don't tease me Yang." Blake said as she was shoved out the room. Once they were out in the hall she turned to Yang. "You owe me a yarn ball now!" Yang scoffed at her as she lead her in the direction of the stairs. "Please! After tonight, you're going to owe me 10!"

JA

Jaune had just sat down on the edge of the roof as he thought more about the girl who protected him today. 'Blake really is a unique girl. She's smart, cute, funny in her own unique way...and she's a faunus.' Jaune couldn't lie when he said he thing for faunus. They were so extravagant, and they could do so many things that he, as a human, could not do. They could smell you from a mile away, see in the night, had heightened hearing and sensitivity. What could he not love about them.

Sure there were some Faunus that would like to see humans eradicated, but hey, that's just the way they were taught. Their parents and grandparents had to be a part of a war that was build on racism, so of course some were going to teach their children to hate humans. Jaune forgives them though, because he was not like those humans who just want power and wealth.

He looked up and saw the stars. Those starts gave him the tiniest bit of hope. To him they symbolized humans and faunus. Each start was unique, and even though there might be a cluster of starts that were just bigger or were made of something stronger, all the starts...are still starts. That's what Jaune thought anyways.

He began to close his eyes and think more on the faunus that saved him today. 'Blake...' He smiled as he thought about her cute cat ears that he got to see, if only for a minute. The sound of the roof door didn't even register to Jaune because of how deep in thought he was.

BB

Blake stood at the door to the roof too nervous to even open it. She was terrified of what she was about to do, and she would be lying if she said she didn't feel a bit queasy. "Come on Blake you can do this!" Yang said behind her. "Just remember what we went over and things are sure to go your way."

Yang gave some advice to Blake to help her find out if Jaune was feeling the same way she was, but some of them were a bit ridiculous. 'I mean how would him starting to sweat and turn red indicate to me that he likes me?! But if Yang said it was true...i'll give it a shot.'

"Go get em tiger! Or should i say...Go get em kiter!" Yang winked and gently nudged her shoulder. Blake she starred at her and walked out the door to the roof. "Well at least that got her out the door." Yang sighed.

BB/JA

Blake stood on the middle of the roof slowly walking towards Jaune. He was sitting there looking perfect. The light from the moon was hitting him perfectly, giving him a sort of mysterious vibe. 'Oh god why does he have to look like that? In face..he kinda looks like the main character from "Ninjas of Love"...' Of course, just as she thought that Yang had to open the door back inside a bit causing it to creak loudly, finally getting Jaune to look at her.

Jaune turned around to look at the door but his view was blocked by someone. He slowly led his eyes up to look at the person in the face. When he got there he saw Blake. Her eyes were looking at anything but him, and her checks were a bright red. 'Of course!' Jaune thought. 'The moment i started to think about her she would just show up like that...is it cause she's a faunus...can she read my mind!?'

Jaune stumbled to get up from where he sat and as he got on his feet he noticed what she was wearing. All she had on was a black kimono what white linings and it had a belt on her waist to keep it closed. To say Jaune didn't get a bit of a nose bleed was an understatement. "H-h-hey B-Blake!" Jaune stuttered out. 'Oh great. That's the perfect way to start a conversation Jaune.' he thought sarcastically to himself.

'He's stuttering, and he looks nervous...his face is getting red too! Yang mentioned all of these things would happen if he likes me.' Blake glanced down at what he was wearing and was surprised to see that he no longer has his blue one piece pajama, instead he had on a white muscle shirt, and some black shorts. 'Well he really is putting that muscle shirt to work...wait what!?'

Jaune stood there watching Blake as she thought to herself. Thinking he said something wrong he looked down and said "Is everything okay Blake?" Back at the door Yang face palmed and mentally urged Blake to say SOMETHING to Jaune. Instead Blake just opened her mouth, but words didn't come out.

Jaune was very confused by this and didn't know what to say. 'What's going on! Why is my voice not working!' Blake thought to herself. 'He's going to think i'm a weirdo and will want nothing to do with me.' with a frown Blake turned and started to walk back to the door.

"W-Wait. Where are you going Blake? Don't you wanna talk or something?" Jaune called out. To be honest he didn't really feel like being alone right now, and Blake seemed like the perfect person to be with him. 'Wait what am I thinking? Blake probably thinks i'm some weak loser that needs protecting. I mean she practically had to bail me out at lunch.

Jaune looked down, his self berating making his mood go down the drain. When Blake heard his voice though there was a hint of desperation. Like he really wanted her to stay. She turned to look at him, with his head hung low looking ashamed of himself. She stood up straight with sudden confidence and walked towards him. 'No one's going to make MY Jaune fell down!' She didn't even falter when she referred to Jaune as hers.

She stood in front of him, raised her hand to his chin and brought it up to look her straight in the eyes. "I would love to stay and talk with you Jaune." Blake said. At the door Yang fist pumped the air. Blake had taken the initiative and didn't look like she was stopping.

Jaune looked up at her with new found hope in his eyes. Blake wasn't expecting what Jaune would do next but knowing Jaune she should have expected it. He closed the distance between them and embraced Blake in one of the warmest hugs she'd ever been in. 'It feels just like curling up next to the fireplace on a cold winters night.' she thought as she started to nuzzle his neck for more heat.

After a couple of seconds of her nuzzling Jaune started to giggle. "Haha, Blake that, hahaha, that tickles!" Blake continued to do it some more seeing how Jaune was laughing in pure joy. 'I could really get used to making him laugh like this.' she though. She might have done it a bit too much though since Jaune fell over bringing her down with him.

Blake landed on his chest while he got the floor. "Oh my goodness i'm so sorry Jaune!' Blake said, worried about Jaunes back hitting the floor. Jaune just laughed at her worried expression and said "I've gone through worse. Remember that time I caught Weiss from becoming a pancake on initiation?" Blake just nodded. "Well.. if Pyrrha hadn't unlocked my aura let's just say _I_ would have been the pancake!."

Blake laughed at the memory of it all. Those were good memories. They laid there for a minute before Jaune asked something that not even the other members of RWBY were comfortable asking. "Hey Blake...can I...can i take off your bow?" he asked a bit nervous.

There was a moment of silence before Blake nodded her head and sat up a bit. Jaune scooted closer to her under they were just inches apart and were looking each other in the eyes. Not 5 seconds later Jaune moved back and took in Blake's new look. Some would say that Blake didn't look very different, but others would say she was an entirely different person. Jaune thought the person he was looking at was not the same not new but...improved.

"You know Blake...I think you look beautiful without the bow, but I understand the reasons as to why you wear. it..." Jaune said. "You wear it to protect those that are close to you, because if others found out they were friends with a faunus they would be given a hard time...but I can tell that's not the only reason why."

Blake sat there in complete admiration of Jaune's willingness to express how he really felt. 'I think...this is the reason why...I like him.' Blake thought as her vision began to become blurry. Jaune was nothing but smiles for her, but something in his eyes changed. His expression with that of overwhelming joy, to complete and utter doubt of himself. "I know," Jaune said ",because i have to live like that every day as well."

Blake sat there confused and a bit scared of Jaunes reason for feeling this way. 'What could Jaune be hiding...what was so important for him to hide from us?' "So far only Pyrrha knows. It kinda slipped out one day when we were alone and her willingness to help me broke my will to keep it a secret." Jaune was near tears but Blake could tell that he had more to say. "That's why when i suddenly found out you were a faunus it happened not because you wanted to confide in me, but because i just happened to be there... That's why i want to tell you my secret without you stumbling upon it and being ashamed of me even more."

No one word could express how Blake felt with Jaune saying this. She was scared, worried, nervous, appreciative, confused...but most of all. She was proud. Proud that Jaune is taking a stand and sharing his secret with her. Something that he hold very dear to him. "My being here at Beacon Academy...is a lie." Jaune said. Blake, for better or worse, smiled at Jaune.

That reaction was not what he was expecting to happen. He was expecting Blake to punch him and storm off. Not to stay and smile at him. 'Why didn't she-' Jaune was thinking, when Blake took Jaune into a tight embrace. Jaune couldn't keep himself composed. He broke down into tears in the arms of the person who he now respected the most in all of Beacon. Jaune was now in the arms...of the person he likes most.

Back at the door there was a slight creak as it closed, and the person behind it gone for the rest of the night.


	6. Yang Why!

AN: There is way more yelling in this chapter than I thought I would put in. I regret nothing.

JA

It was quiet at the lunch table today. Not to say that it being quiet means that something bad is going on, but at the moment there was certain tenseness in the air. Jaune figured that one of the reasons for it being tense was Blake's sudden decision to sit next to him and basically latch herself onto his arm. Everyone except Yang seemed shocked at this. Some would think that Yang would have the smile of the devil and have the PUNNIEST of puns to dish out, (;D) but she seemed to be going through some internal conflict.

Jaune had no clue on how this could be remedied so he just sat there with his bowl of soup, letting the tense feeling hang in the air. _MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH!_ Everyone slowly turned towards the source of the noise, and of course it was Ruby devouring one cookie after another. Team JNPR just face palmed while the rest of RWBY had different responses. Yang continued to look conflicted, Blake just blinked and kept reading her book after scooting even closer to Jaune (how much room is even between them anymore!?), but the most suspicious of them was Weiss. She was staring at the plate of cookies as Ruby munched away.

The closer Ruby got to finishing them Weiss would start growing a sinister smile. There were three cookies left when Ruby realized that everyone noticed her. She blushed and nervously laughed a bit. She noticed Nora starring at the cookies and she sighed to herself. She had witnessed Nora's puppy dog eyes. Her will was broken! "Do you want one Nora?" Ruby said regretfully.

Before Ren or Weiss could react Nora lunged at the plate and inhaled a cookie. Now everyone at the table was starring, waiting for immanent explosion that could only be called NORA! They all waited there watching the ginger haired girl, but nothing happened. "BLEGHH! Why would you be eating a OATMEAL AND RAISIN COOKIE?!" Nora screamed. She was trying to lick her sleeve to get rid of the awful taste.

Ren sighed in relief that Nora didn't explode, but Weiss was not sitting stock still sweating bullets. Ruby looked disgusted at the mere mention of that concoction people called a 'Cookie'. A revelation it her though. Only one person at this table was known to eat those cookies. Ruby slowly turned to Weiss with little fires in her eyes that made Yang proud. "Weiss so help me Oum! Did you try to get me to eat that…that…POISON!?"

Weiss didn't answer as she jumped up from her seat and threw a grey dust crystal on the floor shouting. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" She was gone in a cloud of smoke and even Blake was impressed by this. Jaune growing up a somewhat sheltered life learned some magic tricks to pass the time, so before anyone could really question where she went, he pointed two tables over and they all looked at Weiss as she tried to crawl away. She let out a nervous laugh as she got on her feet and started to sprint towards the dorms.

'Yup. Now this feels like lunch.' Jaune thought to himself. He could swear that there was still a bit of tenseness but it was probably just his nerves. Pyrrha was staring daggers in his direction. While lunch proceeded normally now indeed was still a slight air of intensity. Yang was currently starring at her plate, trying to decide what to do with perhaps the biggest piece of gossip she's ever had her hands on.

BB

Now Blake wasn't one to go prying into other people's business (that was her partners job), but when it's her partner who looks to be in some sort of moral dilemma she decides to make an exception. As Yang even so slowly brushed her hair and looked off into space, Blake climbed up to her bunk and poked her shoulder. This got her attention as Yang quickly turned her head and looked at the Faunus girl. "I'm sorry, what did you say." Yang said.

Blake just put on a worried expression as she told her, "I didn't say anything Yang, I just pocked you in the shoulder." Yang just nodded and went back to starring into space, not even bothering to continue brushing her hair. "Yang…" Blake asked. She got a bit of a grunt that signaled Yang was listening. "…are you okay? It seems like something's bothering you."

"Wh-what?! Nooooo. I'm fine! Nothing's wrong with me. It's not like I know Jau-" Yang quickly shut her mouth before she could say anything else. Blake could only raise an eyebrow as she became very intrigued on what Blake knew about Jaune. Without trying to question Yang about it Blake got up, went into the bathroom, came back out with Yang's shampoo and stuck it out the window. "NOOOO MY BABIES!" Blake only looked at her with a blank expression as she took her pinky off the bottle. "I WON'T BE TEMPTED BY YOU!" Yang shouted.

Blake's response was to raise her ring finger, now only holding the bottle with three fingers. "OKAY! You monster I'll tell you everything you want to know." Yang said in defeat. Blake stepped back from the window but made it clear that if Yang tried anything, she could just lob the shampoo out the window.

"What do you know about Jaune?" Blake asked the blond brawler. Yang started to squirm where she sat as she thought of an answer. After a minute of this Blake raised her arm ready to throw.

"IKNOWJAUNE'SNOTSUPPOSEDTOBEHERE!" Yang said it so fast that it took Blake a moment to comprehend what she was trying to say. Once she was able to comprehend what she said Blake dropped the shampoo bottle on the floor and she walked out of the room. Yang was now left alone on her bed as she looked at her bed sheets with guilt and shame. Not five minutes later Blake walked back into the room. "Oh Oum, I'm so sorry Blake, I just wanted to see what would happen I didn't know he would te-"

"So what did you need Blake?" Jaune said as he stepped into the room. He was met with the sight of Yang, her mouth stuck open like she was trying to get more air in her lungs. He saw Blake sit down on her bed as she patted the spot next to her, signaling for Jaune to sit. Once he sat down he noticed a random shampoo bottle on the floor. Being the wise man that he thought he was, Jaune didn't mention it and ignored it was even there.

"Yang." Blake called out. "Care to explain why Jaune is here right now?" A groan was heard from the bunk above as the brawler got down from her bunk and looked at Jaune with the more shameful of expressions.


	7. Forest Fights

AN: So i'm going to be gone for a few weeks to visit family. Hope this will last you guys till then. Also hint of my other story 'His Glorious End?' near the end. Enjoy! :D

JA

"Okay before I say anything Jaune you got to promise me to not get mad." Yang said to her fellow blond. Jaune just nodded his head, still confused as to why Blake wanted Yang to tell him something. Yang sighed at Jaunes innocence to the situation and told Jaune the truth. "Jaune…I hears what you said to Blake last night. I'm really sorry! I only wanted to stay and see what would happen."

Jaune took a minute to take in all this information. Once he thought through it all it just left him stone faced and serious. 'Why would she do that?! What gave her the right!?' Jaune thought. He was beyond upset at this revelation. The only people who he wanted to know were Pyrrha and Blake. Now TWO people just happened to overhear his confession. Blake moved to put a hand on his shoulder, but Jaune shouldered past Yang and left the room.

Now Jaune felt like he had some point to prove. What it was he didn't really know, nor did he want to. It could have been him wanting to make a point, or relieve stress, maybe even to gain stress. He didn't care though as he walked into his teams dorm put on his armor and got his weapons. "What's going on Jaune? Did we get a last second mission?" asked Nora, getting excited of doing a night time hunt, maybe with some s'mores.

Jaune was too hot headed to hear much at the moment though as he went out the door again and slammed the door behind him.

BB

Blake only sat in her bed as she heard the door across the hall slam shut and footsteps heading outside the building. Yang had gotten her shampoo and was in the bathroom doing whatever it is she does. A few minutes later Ruby and a battered Weiss walked into the room. "Is something wrong with Jaune?" Ruby asked. "He completely ignored me and Weiss passing by, and he didn't look to happy."

Blake's response was to curl up on her bed and stare at the window. Off in the distance she could have sworn that she saw a glimpse of white armor heading into Forever Falls. 'Wait. Who am I kidding! That was white armor I saw…Jaune!' Blake thought as she rushed off her bed. She got Gambol Shroud from where it was hidden in the room and knocked on the bathroom door. "YANG get out here right now, we have a…situation."

"What's going on Blake? Does this have something to do with Jaune?" Ruby asked. Blake just nodded her head as ruby pulled out Crescent Rose. "Then let's go help him out!" she exclaimed.

"No Ruby. This is something that Yang and I have to fix." Blake said walking towards the red reaper putting her hand on her shoulder. "I…made Yang do something that upset Jaune?"

"What did Yang do?"The reaper asked looking lost and confused. Her best friend was angry because of something her sister did, and it didn't look like Blake was going to share that information any time soon.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but it's personal."Blake told her. Ruby's shoulders slumped as she looked at the ground. "Besides," Blake said, "your partner looks like she needs some help right now." Pointing at Weiss, she was trying to sit down on her bed but her legs wouldn't bend.

"Okay okay, the restrooms free now Blake. You happy?" Yang said walking out of the restroom. She stopped once she saw that Blake had Gambol Shroud in her hands. "What's the problem you had?"

Blake walked up to Yang and whispered to her, "Jaune went into Forever Falls." Yang didn't really see what was wrong with that so Blake continued. "He went alone and with his weapons Yang!" Now realizing what she meant Yang activated Ember Celica, grabbed Blake's arm and ran out the door.

JA – Just a foreword here but I'm going to be a bit more descriptive in the fighting than I've done before. Not too bad but just more of an FYI.

Jaune didn't know why he thought this was a good idea. Here he was out in the middle of the woods surrounded by Beowolfs. His combat experience could probably allow him to kill 4-5 of them but currently he was encompassed by 13 of them. 'Well I guess I did want to prove a point, and if it were anyone else this wouldn't even be a challenge.'

Jaune readied his sword and shield and waited for the enemy to attack. The first enemy came from his left. It charged his as he turned and stuck out his sword, promptly letting it skewer itself. He jumped back readying his shield as another Beowolf jumped from the same direction. The Grimm bounced off his shield as Jaune grunted and threw his weight forward; effectively shield bashing the Beowolf back. Without time to spare a Beowolf from behind him sprinted at him, and he barely had enough time to whirl around and slice his blade the knock it aside.

There's no way Jaune was going to lose this fight. He had to win to prove that he belonged at Beacon. He had to prove that he could defend others, and most of all…he had to prove he could stand up for himself. How could he protect others if he couldn't even protect himself? Jaune didn't want to be a hero; he wanted to be _THE_ hero. The one strong enough to hold back an entire army to defend a cause that he believes in.

Jaune was tired of being the one people defended, tired of letting others do the fighting. HE had to do this! Something inside of Jaune snapped and he could literally feel his aura crawling through his skin. There was a brilliant white flash as Jaune could feel pure energy around his body. Jaune had finally unlocked his semblance.

BB

"How do you even know where to go Blake? Did you memorize his scent and that's how we're tracking him?" Yang asked. Blake just blushed and said nothing as she continued on her way. Yang just gasped as she covered her mouth. "You totally did memorize his scent!"

"Sh-shut up Yang! I did not do that." Blake replied. 'Okay maybe a little.' She thought to herself. 'Yang doesn't need to know that though.' Blake continued to head East for a few minutes, and looked up in surprise as a bright white flash occurred. 'Jaune!'

"What was that!?" Yang yelled. Blake didn't bother to reply as she ran ahead towards the light. She was nearing upon a small clearing. She could see that there were signs of a fight going on. The sound of a sword hitting solid objects, the howls of the Grimm, and worse the sound of ripping. Right as she entered the clearing she saw Jaune standing in the middle…with the bodies of Grimm surrounding him. It looked as though there were around 27 bodies there. (More Grimm came at the white flash. I'm not being dramatic…maybe just a bit.)

She didn't say anything as he stood there starring at his sword. He was covered in so much blood that she couldn't tell if it was his or not. Yang walked up behind her as she then started to survey the scene. She let out a soft whisper at what was in front of her. Jaune apparently heard this turning to them. He didn't have a scratch on him from what Blake could see. "Dang Jaune, were you Yangry or something?" Yang said. Seeing how no one would laugh she just huffed and looked away.

Jaune was going to respond when something tackled him. He looked down to see a bow in his face. "What were you doing here all alone Jaune!?" Blake yelled at him. She just embraced him tighter as he rested an arm on her back. "Don't you know that scared me? What would I do if you had just disappeared and not come back?!"

Jaune didn't answer as he continued to stand there letting Blake hug him. "Hey I don't want to be the one to interrupt, but we should really head back." Yang said. Blake quickly let go of Jaune and blushed. Without a word she intertwined her hand with his and started to lead him back to Beacon grounds. "If you ever do this again Jaune I sweat I'm going to call your sisters." Blake threatened. Jaune just gulped and nodded his head furiously. He didn't want to invoke the wrath of his sisters.

JA

Okay so maybe he was getting a few stares but it was nothing Jaune couldn't shrug off. He was fine with the stares people gave him from his new sense of confidence; he was fine with the glares of Team CRDL. What did him in though were the stares he was getting from having a ball and chain around his ankle, and the jealous stares of other guys (and some girls) from Blake clinging onto his arm.

"So are we going to talk about the-"Ruby was saying. "Nope!" Blake, Yang, and Jaune replied. They weren't going to talk about this weeks after this day.

'Yup...just another normal lunch.' Jaune thought to himself.


	8. Air Docks

**Authors Note: I'm kind back my little Armored Kitties. I actually ended up moving so that's why this update took so long, but it's finally here. I kinda wanna wait util the new season is out to fill out character details for later chapters , but we'll see how that goes. Please bear with me, and i'll see you Pun Master later. Edit: Okay I fixed da weirdness with the coding in this chapter, life is good. Thanks to those who let me know that it wasn't properly showing the story.**

JA

'This is it. I'm going to die from embarrassment.' Jaune thought. Three days before the Vytal Tournament, Beacon was allowing families of students that were participating to come and visit until the end of the tournament. Of course that meant that all of Jaunes 7 sisters and his parents were coming, and knowing his family they were not going to make things easier for him.

Currently teams JNPR and RWBY were waiting at the port because the bullheads were due to land pretty soon. Slowly more and more students started to pour in and wait to reunite with their families. "Man I can't wait till dad and Uncle Crow get here, right Yang?!" Ruby said to her sister. Yang nodded her head in agreement and continued to look out for the bullheads.

"Hey Jaune are you feeling alright? You don't look so well." Pyrrha said, examining her partner. Jaune just looked at the air dock and groaned to himself. "What's wrong Jaune? Don't you want to reunite with your family?" Pyrrha now asked.

"It's not that I DON'T what to see them again. It's just that…" Jaune was saying to Pyrrha. "BULLHEADS!" Shouted a random student as everyone stared up at the skies. In total there had to be 4 25 passenger bullheads about to dock at the port.

 _Jaune's utter embarrassment commencing in 3…2…1…_

"JAUNE!" screamed out 8 voices from the bullhead closest to them. Out of it came racing 8 women will flowing blond hair, and behind them a man built like a tank with a blond military cut. Other families from different bullheads stared in awe at the amount of blond that they were seeing, and most of the men had their jaws dropped at the sight of the females.

Almost as quick as Ruby, Jaune's sisters raced towards him and tackled him as one big group. There was an audible cracking sound at the dog pile on Jaune grew with each sister. Right after this came Jaune's mother who stood at the foot of the pile, and his father who was cracking his knuckles. "What do you think he's going to do Ren?" asked Nora who was very tempted to jump onto the pile of blonds were it not for the fact she was also waiting for her parents and siblings.

"I don't know Nora, but whatever it is, I think we should back away." Ren advised as the duo took a good 8 feet back. As impossible as it sounds, Jaune's father wrapped his arms around the whole pile of blonds and squeezed them all together. When he released the group he singled out his son, picked him up, and gave him a back breaking hug. (Not literally…maybe just a bit.)

"It's good to see you son. Though we need to have a talk about a little red robin later." Jaune's father said to him. Jaunes chuckled nervously as he tried to straighten out his back. Once his father stepped away his mother came up to him and gave him a small picnic basket to hold. As soon as she let go Jaune nearly dropped the basket as though it weighed 50lbs. Not noticing her son's stumble she gave Jaune a motherly embrace and smothered him with her chest. Once Jaune's face was visible again he was gasping for air and red faced. Half the men in the area could be seen with red noses and handkerchiefs.

"How are you my wittle boy. Have you been eating all your veggies and brushing your teeth. Jaune's mother said. Jaune just face palmed and shook his head. 'This is going to be a long three days.' He though.

BB

Blake stood off to the side as she watched Jaune re unite with her family. She had the sudden urge to walk up to them and be accepted and treated the same, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. After Jaune had gotten situated with his family, Ruby and Yang's Uncle showed up and sadly told them their father couldn't make the visit but he would go to the festival and watch them compete. They were satisfied by this answer and continued to pull him away leading him around campus.

Nora and Ren's family were next to show up. It was one of them conflicting sight anyone had ever seen. A tall muscular barbarian looking women with ginger hair, and holding her hand was a lean athletic looking man in a business suit. Next to them were a buff body builder of a man with long black hair tied up in a ponytail, next to a small women with a full body green Kimono.(This is a thing right? I'm not messing it up?) Nora and Ren walked off with their parents, the ginger rushing ahead with her mother and Ren's father, and Ren Nora's father and his mother lagged behind them.

Weiss was greeted next by a man in a business suit who didn't look anything like Weiss. 'He's probably just a close servant her father sent.' Blake thought to herself, knowing what Weiss's father actually looked like. She slightly overhead the man telling her that her father was busy, but that her sister would be able to come see her compete later. Weiss looked slightly let down by this, but quickly wiped the look off her face and nodded to the man. She turned and walked away as the man followed in close pursuit.

Finally Pyrrha's father had mother had shown up. She was a tall wee built woman with short cut flaming red hair. She stood proudly and was being ogles at just how Jaune's mother and sisters were. Pyrrha's mother walked up to her, gave her a quick hug, and gave a questioning look at the blond bunch next to Pyrrha. After Pyrrha explained something to her, she looked at the group with an annoyed look and told Pyrrha something. She turned red faced and turned around not saying anything. Pyrrha then started to walk towards the training grounds, as her mother followed a good 3 yards behind with a blank look on her face.

Blake stood off to the side, now witnessing each of her friends re unite with their families. 'It's refreshing to see people be so happy.' She thought to herself. Blake started to turn away from the docks and head to Beacons library when she felt someone grasp her shoulder. "Hey Blake where are you going? Aren't you going to wait for your parents?" She heard a guy say.

Blake turned around to see Jaune standing there. He had somehow snuck away from his family and sneaked behind her. Blake blushed at how she didn't notice him sneak up on her as she looked down at her feet. "My family never responded back to my message to them that they could visit, and Beacon couldn't get a hold of them." Blake said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

She continued to look at the ground as Jaune stood in front of her silent as a mouse. After a minute, Jaune tilts Blake's head up to look at him in the eyes. Blake blushed at how affectionately he looked at her. "Why don't you spend the time with me and my family then?" He asked as he released her chin and looked back at his sisters who were searching for him.

Blake looked at him uncertainly once he voiced his thought. "Don't you want to spend quality time with them?" Blake asked. She was confused as to why Jaune would invite her. Sure she felt overjoyed that he wanted to spend more time with her, but didn't he want to just re unite with his family for now?

"Well ya I do…it's just that i would be upset with myself if you were the only person left alone on a day when you're supposed to be happy and joyful. Plus it couldn't hurt to have someone with me to handle them." Jaune said as he grinned at the ninja.

Blake only smirked at him as she mused the idea of spending quality time with Jaune and his family. Being able to get in with his sisters and help her convince Jaune to officially ask her out. 'Yes, yess… once I turn his sisters to my side, nothing can stop me. NOTHIN-' Blake was thinking to herself, with a fire burning in her eyes.

"Hey Jaune. Who's this?" asked a female voice behind the duo. Blake and Jaune slowly turned around to see a girl who looked about 12 years old, and behind her 6 other girls with blond hair. 'Well there goes my idea of getting in good with Jaunes sisters' Blake thought as Jaune sweat dropped next to her.


	9. The Family part one

**Authors note: Okay so since this story gets so much love and attention from you all, i'm going to post Jaunes half of this chapter. I'm still gonna write Blake's half so think of this as chapter 8 part 1. Hope you guys enjoy! **I hope to get Blake's part done and uploaded by Friday****

JA

"So Jaune, who is this?" asked Jaunes other 6 sisters simultaneously. Jaune stood there shell shocked and unresponsive. There was a good two minute silence before his father cleared his throat and Jaune was working again.

"H-h-hey guys, you found me…" Jaune started off lamely. His sisters glared daggers at him as he began to get even more nervous. "Heh, heh. Right…well this is my…close friend Blake." Jaune finally said, his face showing hints of red. His father looked at his mother who only smiled back with a look that said 'We'll talk with him about it later.'

Jaunes sister who first saw them walked up to Blake. She looked to be around 12 years old. She had a single braid going over her left shoulder and she was wearing a yellow sundress with white polka dots. "Hi Blake! My name's Eve and I'm Jaunes second youngest sister." Eve said as she stuck out her hand. The amount of eagerness that was radiating from Eve gave him a bad feeling that she was plotting something.

Blake readily met her handshake as she introduced herself to Jaunes family. "Hello. My name is Blake, as you already know, and it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Jaune tilted his head a bit to the side with a confused look in his eyes. ' That's weird. Blake's never this accepting of strangers…is she feeling alright?' Jaune thought to himself.

As Jaune stood there wondering if Blake was feeling alright, he started to casually day dream. In his day dream he was wearing an apron and spoon feeding soup to a sick Blake. After giving her a couple of spoon full's, he leaned forward to check her temperature. He was an inch away from her face as he kept getting ever to close to her full red lips, and as he felt her breath mix with his he-. Jaune's youngest sister walked up to Jaune as she tugged on his jeans.

Jaune jumped up and started to blush a deep crimson color. He looked at his sister as he knelt to so he could be at eye level with her. "Jaune what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" the little girl asked. Jaune just blushed harder as he nodded his head. Currently Jaune was talking to Madison, his youngest sister. She was only seven years old, bye she was one of Jaunes closest sisters. Once she had been born Jaune practically raised her with his mother. Cooking for her, cleaning her, playing tea party with her.

Madison had short messy hair that stuck out at random places on her head. She was wearing a blue onesie just like the one Jaune had, because the bullhead ride from their village to Beacon was a long trip, and she wanted to sleep on the ride. Madison rose up her arms, and for Jaune this was the sign for him to carry her. He chuckled at the memory of a three year old Madison raising her arms in the middle of the shopping district, so he could carry her so she could fall asleep.

Being the loving and caring brother that he was Jaune turned around so Madison could hop on his back and rest her head on his shoulders. "Thank you." Jaune heard her whisper to him as he stood back up and turned around. He expected his family to still be there talking with Blake, but instead he saw that all walking off toward the cafeteria and Blake standing in front of him. She had a slight blush on her face as she took a few steps forward and petted Madison on the head.

Madison sighed as she felt relaxed and soothed by the slight petting. Blake looked Jaune in the eye, only inches away from his face, and suddenly turned around and started to walk after his family. After walking for a bit Blake turned around to look at Jaune staring at her. "Well," Blake said ,"aren't you coming." She made a come hither motion as she turned back around, and Jaune could swear that was an even bigger sway in her hips than normal. 'Whelp. Maybe this family visit won't be so bad after all.' Jaune thought as he started to follow with Madison on his back.


	10. The Family part two

**Authors Note: So sorry I didn't get this out on Friday like I said I might. There isn't even a really a good reason either, but hey, I finally did it. SO here it is you wonderful baskets of misfits. Next update will be at a certain time that the overlord has yet to share, but until then...read this!**

BB

' _Oh_ _god, of all the times I need him, Jaune spaces out_.' Blake thought to herself as she finished introducing herself to Jaunes family. She looked at Jaune's family as a whole, and she got 3 different kinds of looks. Ones of suspicion, admiration, and insinuating. The majority being suspicious.

"Hello Blake, it's nice to meet you." Said Jaunes father. "My name's Hercules, and this lovely women here," he said as he pulled his wife closer to him, "Is Megara, Meg for short, and we're Jaunes Parents." Jaune's father was a big strong man with his military crew cut hair, only wearing a white muscle shirt and some work pants with combat boots. His Mother on the other hand had long flowing golden hair, as she wore sandals with a ankle long purple dress. For a brief moment Blake envisioned Jaune and herself in the future just like his parents.

Meg stepped forward with a motherly look on her face, as Blake offered to shake her hand, but instead she ignored her hand and went in to give her a hug. As Meg embraced Blake she whispered into her ear. "Please be gentle with Jaune. He's never dated anyone before." Blake just blushed and gave a brief hug back. "Oh," Meg continued, "and if you hurt my little boy, I've spent years mastering my kitchen knives."

Blake gulped as Hercules came up and offered her his hand. She took a second before grasping his. After a good four shakes Hercules leaned in and not so discretely said. "Remember to keep Jaune and yourself safe, and use protection." He leaned back and stood next to his wife who both gave he smiles. Blake didn't know if she felt more embarrassed or scared at that moment.

After Jaunes parents had introduced themselves, one of Jaunes older sisters stepped forward. "Hello there Blake, sorry about my parents. My name's Sarah." She said. Blake made sure to study her in depth. She seemed like somewhat of a leader of the blond sisters. The way she stood and spoke said wonders about her position in society. Sarah was about 5'8 in height and she wore dark grey jeans with black boots and a white blouse to go with it.

"Nice to meet you Sarah, I hope that we can become good friends." Blake replied. Sarah's blue eyes studied Blake and after a couple of one over's she nodded her head and smiled at her. Blake noticed that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes though. Those blue orbs had no complete judgment of her yet. ' _At least I might be able to still sway her to my side_.' Blake thought to herself.

Next came a girl that Blake swore at first glance was a more feminine Jaune. (Lol what am I saying) This girl had on the exact same hoodie that Jaune had, except without the hole, a pair of light blue jeans, and some white sneakers. She even had her hair in a bob so it would be kinda hard to tell if she was a girl if you were looking at her from the back. ' _Oh no, don't tell me that's his-'_ "Hi. I'm Jane Jaune's twin sister." She said with a cold stare. ' _Oh no. This can't be good. I can tell she's gonna be the hardest to convince.'_ Blake thought.

"So what do you know about **MY** wonderful brother." Jane said, with a clear emphasis on the  my part. "Heh-heh. Yaa… I know Jaune because out two teams are close friends, and we just sort of…got along?" Blake shut her eyes and inwardly sighed. ' _That could have gone a lot smoother.'_ Blake thought, as Jane humphed and turned around back into the blond group.

Blake didn't have a lot of time to berate herself though as two girls walked up to her. "Hello, I'm Mary," said the one of the left, "and I'm Lou." Said the one on the right "We're twins too!" they shouted together. Blake groaned to herself as she just smiled and nodded her head. The girl on the left, Mary, had a French braid going over her right shoulder, as the girl on the right, Lou, had one over her left shoulder.

From what Blake could tell that was the only way to tell the two twins apart. They both had a pair of blue jean shorts with black shoes and long pink socks. They both had grey graphic tees and on them it said 'I'm with stupid here'. They talked to Blake for what was a few minutes, but for Blake she felt like it was hours. They ended each other's sentences and started each other's next thought. Blake didn't know if that was adorable or incredible creepy. What she did notice was that Mary looked a lot more open and kind to her than Lou did. Lou kinda had a disapproving look to her eyes when she looked at Blake.

Finally the twin sisters stepped back as another older girl came forward. This new girl felt...different, from the rest of the family. Like meeting her was one of the biggest milestones in her life. This girl had a regular t-shirt with a picture of a jester with a hammer and some blue jeans with black sneaker. "Hey there Blake. I'm Miko." She said. Blake nodded her head and stood there.

"Did Jaune ever tell you that I raised him and Jane?" Miko said. Blake shook her head as her eyes went wide. ' _Wasn't Jaune raised by his mom and dad?'_ Blake thought. "Hmm, I know that look," Miko said, "and no. I was the one who raised them at the time they needed someone." Miko leaned in and spoke so quiet only Blake's sensitive ears could hear her.

"Once mom had the twins, her and dad had a bit of a falling out. So they left together to bond, and left Sarah, myself, Jane, and Jaune to ourselves." Miko told her. She leaned back while giving her a look that said 'We'll talk about it later.' Blake nodded to her as she saw a little girl in a blue onesie that looked like Jaune's walk up to said male and tug on his pants.

"Well I'm famished." Stated Hercules. "What about you all?" he asked the small group. The rest of the group nodded in agreement as he turned to Blake. "Would you like to join us Blake?" Blake nodded her head in excitement as Miko gave a small approving smile. "Would you please lead us to the lunch room?" Meg said.

"Of course." Blake said as she turned towards the direction of the lunch room and started walking. The small group followed her as she looked behind her and saw Jaune in the same place as before with the little girl. "Actually can I wait for Jaune? The lunch room is just the direction that I was leading you." Meg giggles and nodded as she began to lead the group. Blake kept staring at Jaune as he picked up his little sister on his back. When he turned back their eyes met and she smiled at him. Blake took a few steps forward and patted the little girl on the head.

The girl sighed and seemed to relax a bit more with the slight petting. Blake looked up and met Jaunes eyes, only inches away from his face. Then she suddenly turned around and started to walk back after his family. After a few feet she turned back to look at him. "Well," Blake said, "aren't you coming?" She made a come hither motion and she turned back around. As she turned around and started to walk away she made sure to put an extra little sway in her hips. ' _Oh, this is totally gonna be a great next few days_.' Blake thought to herself.


	11. Pyrrha why? -

**Authors Note: Wow, it's been awhile since I updated this. Well here it is folks hope it's up to your standards, seeing as though some people might be mad of where I left off I can assure you that the next chapter will be out soon. While i'm downloading Fallout 4 tomorrow i'll be working on this! So until that time comes enjoy this chapter. (HYPEHYPEHYPEHYPE)**

JA

Jaune was just about ready for bed, he was still dressed in his hoodie and jeans but he had already brushed his teeth and washed his face. As he was heading to his mini dresser to get his pajamas on there was a knock at his door. "Gosh Nora, I know you misplace your scroll a lot so you can't open the door, but really it's already halfway through the ye-" Jaune was saying as he walked up and opened to door to see his father and mother.

"Hello my little pumpkin!" Meg said to Jaune. Jaune took a few steps, mostly out of fear and nervousness. "Hmm looks like your dorm is empty besides you huh? Well that's fine we need to have a talk." Meg continued as she stepped inside quickly followed by Hercules as he closed and locked the door behind him. Once he turned around and they were both looking at him Jaune could swear he felt a piece of his soul float away.

"S-sure mom, whatcha wanna talk about?" Jaune asked nervously. He kept backing up as his parents continued to step into the room and survey their surroundings. The back of his knee hit his bed causing him to fall and sit down on it. He gulped as they both stopped 3 feet in front of him and gave him a blank stare. Before Jaune could think of all the torture and pain he was about to go through his mother jumped at him while crying and his father rushed over to envelop them in a bear hug.

"Why did you leave?!" Meg cried out as she squeezed Jaune and held him close. "We wanted you to stay home where you were safe and didn't have to worry about all this fighting!" Meg told Jaune. "We worked hard so that later in life you wouldn't have to Jaune. Did you leave because you felt you we didn't think you could handle being alone?" Meg continued trying to understand her son and the reason why he left.

Jaune was slightly confused as to what was going on. He could have sworn that he would be getting yelled at by his parents and scorned for what he did. Not being held close by his parents while they tried to understand him. "No mom it wasn't that…" Jaune started off while he started to hug them back, "I wanted to leave so I could do what you guys did. I want to be the hero and save innocent people. I want to protect the defenseless, and work hard for my future just like you and dad."

Meg squeezed Jaune once more as she let go of him and sit next to him as she pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. "Jaune…I'm not entirely sure I agree with this decision of yours," Hercules said claiming Jaunes attention, "but I can understand it to a point. Besides you are my son, and just like me I hated to sit around and do nothing when I was your age. I wanted to grow up and be strong, and when I met your mother I didn't only want to be strong to help others. I also wanted to secure a safe future for the both us."

Jaune nodded at his father as Hercules turned around and a faint sniffle was heard. "Dad? Are you alright?" Jaunes asked his father. "Of course I'm alright!" Hercules exclaimed as his bottom lip quivered a bit. "I was just thinking about…about how worried I was when you dis-disappeared!" Hercules exclaimed as he let loose a stream from his eyes and tackled his son. From outside the building you could feel slight tremors in the ground as he heard a deep rumbling and sniffles coming from one of the upper floors all throughout the night.

BB

Breakfast the next morning was rather eventful from Blake's point of view. First when she saw Jaune and his family walk in and Hercules and a red ring around his eyes and they were slightly puffy. Next was the obvious split between the sisters. As Mary, Miko, and Jaune (with Madison on his lap) sat next to her, and on the other side sat the rest of his family. Right in front of her though sat Jane, Lou, and Sarah (with eve on her lap). The most obvious way to tell they were divided was because Mary and Lou weren't sitting right next to each other, as twins would usually be.

Blake didn't really want to be the conversation starter so she sat quietly until someone else started a conversation. It was quiet for a good 2 minutes until she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Standing there was Pyrrha an Amazonian looking woman with the same red hair as Pyrrha, and a man who was about as tall as Pyrrha but he had on a business suit and didn't look nearly as well built as either of the woman next to him. "Hello Jaune, Blake, and…" Pyrrha started off.

Over the next couple of minutes the two families introduced themselves to each other and they learned that Pyrrha's mother was named Diana, and her father was named Plutus. Once the families had gotten to know each other it was easy to see Jane and Lou looking very pleased with Pyrrha, as Mary and Miko gave a frown and turned away. "So Jaune, what do you have planned for today?" Pyrrha asked with a big smile on her face as she leaned down a bit putting her face closer to his.

Jaune blushed a bit as Blake's face got red and she starred daggers at how close Pyrrha was getting to Jaune. "Well I was planning to head into Vale later today so I can take Blake and my family to a restaurant." Once he mentioned he was taking Blake with him Pyrrha had a shocked look on her face as she quickly jumped backwards and glared at the ninja. Blake sat there with a smug look on her face as she scooted a bit closer to Jaune without him noticing.

"Well then...would it be alright if my parents and I tagged along?!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "WHAT?!" shouted out Diana, Blake, Miko, and Mary. Plutus just smiled as he knew that his daughter was planning something. Lou and Jane were eagerly shaking their heads in approval of Pyrrha's plan. Jaune just chuckled slightly as he just nodded his head accepting Pyrrha's proposal. Blake's mouth dropped as it was now Pyrrha's turn to smirk.

 _'I swear it's like Jaune is purposely setting up challenges for me.'_ Blake thought to herself. _'Well, no one did say that fighting for Jaune was going to be easy huh?'_


	12. Out of the fire, into a salad

**Authors Note: Hello royal subjects, I cri ery time cause i need more Ram to play Fallout 4, but i'm past that now(i'm getting more ram later). Season three of RWBY hyped me back up to write some chapters, so i'm gonna ride out my hype train till it inevitably blows up.**

GV( general view)

To say that the table that the two families plus one were sitting at was filled with an awkward presence would be an understatement. The restaurant owner stood off to the side of the table with a nervous smile waiting to take the groups order, but he wasn't prepared to be met with such an intense scene. Blake and Pyrrha sat across from Jaune, Blake on his left and Pyrrha to the right. Next to the girls seemed to be the people who favored them most for Jaune. Next to Blake sat Hercules, Mary, Miko, and Diana. Next to Pyrrha sat Meg, Jane, Lou, and Plutus. The people sitting on Jaune's side of the table were Sarah Madison and Eve.

"C-can I take you order?" the owner said to the intimidating group in front of him.

"Uhh ya, I would like beef stew with a small salad on the side, if you would kindly." Jaune said looking up from his menu to the owner. Said owner quickly shook his head and wrote down the order. Immediately Blake and Pyrrha ordered the same dish as Jaune. As the owner shook while writing a x3 by the order, the rest of Jaunes family started to order a wide variety of food ranging from white meat to vegetarian dark meat.

The owner left in a hurry and the moment he was gone Pyrrha turned on him. "So Jaune, it's nice to see you with your family. It's a really great thing of you to invite Blake along as well, it just goes to show how compassionate and caring you are my humble leader." Pyrrha laid it on thick while Jaune just nodded his head with a slight blush on his face. The people next to Pyrrha vigorously shook their head in agreement with Pyrrha.

"Well it is like Jaune to surround himself with women." Blake started off, catching almost everyone by surprise by how blunt that statement was. "I mean, look at all his sisters. Their all beautiful and unique in their own ways, just like his mother." Blake continued saying. "So of course I could fully rely on Jaune to be so caring and kind to invite me with him personally." This got Pyrrha going as her face turned red and she clenched her fist. The people sitting next to Blake nodded their head in full agreement with what Blake had to say.

"Hey, do you think Jaune notices what their trying to do to him?" Eve whispered over to Sarah. The eldest sister looked over to Eve and smiled as she took a quick glance at Jaune and noticed him fumbling around with his utensils. Sarah just shook her head and looked back at the two females sitting in front of Jaune. _'Oh this is gonna end bad.'_ Eve thought to herself.

"So Jaune how's it been to have your family visit before the festival?" asked Pyrrha. "So Jaune, what do you wanna go do later?" asked Blake. " _So_ Jaune what are you going to do tomorrow, we should go out like this again.?" Said Pyrrha. " _SO_ Jaune, after we finish here wanna go see a movie?" asked Blake.

Jaunes eyes swirled as he was being bombarded with all these different question. "Jauneee, can you help me?" said a voice to his right. Jaune looked over to see Madison sitting in her chair, but she was a bit too small so only you could only see down to her nose even if she sat up straight and tall. Jaune just chuckled at his little sister as he reached over and lifted her up. "Weeeee!" Madison said gleefully and she was lifted into the air and then put onto Jaunes lap.

Everyone around Jaune smiled at the sight of Jaune showing off his caring brother side. He had just finished setting Madison down and getting set when he looked up and saw everyone looking at him with big smiles on their faces. Jaune grew a tint of red in his face as he straightened up and tried to look manly. This was quickly put down though as Madison grabbed a napkin and tucked it into Jaunes hoodie to make sure he wouldn't get dirty. The table laughed as silence once again resided onto the group.

Another three minutes had passed until Blake couldn't take the silence anymore, no matter how peaceful and calm it was. "Hey Jaune…" she started saying. The knight looked up from petting Madison head to see Blake staring at the table. Blake slowly looked up as she had a nervous look to her face, and a deep blush. "…after we finish eating here in a bit…do you wanna maybe, possibly go to the movies. You know…just the two of us?" Blake had finally finished saying. Jaune sat there wide eyed at the proposal. Sarah smiled as if her mind had finally been made up about something.

Jaune sat still for a good twenty seconds before Madison discreetly poked Jaune on his chest. "O-oh. Ya Blake. That sounds like a fun." Jaune finally replied back to the ninja. As Blake's half of the table got up and cheered, Pyrrha's half looked down at the table with a slightly defeated look in their eyes.

"Jaune." Said a voice to his right, where Madison had been sitting. Now in that place sat Pyrrha, how no one noticed her transition to the new seat was a mystery. Pyrrha looked at Jaune with a big smile on her face as she got ready to speak her mind. "Will you be my boyfriend Jaune?" This was Pyrrha's trump card and her final defense at the same time. The entire table gasped as Sarah just shook her head now looking even more conflicted than before.

Blake shot up from the table and a shout fest had begun. The words cheater, thief, miscreant , and other terms were thrown wildly. In the midst of all this, the owner came back out holding a tray of three servings of beef stew and small salads. A wild swinging arm knocked the tray and sent the dishes flying in the air. Two of them fell harmlessly on the flew as the last one sailed towards Jaune. It seemed to happen in slow motion as the small salad dish hit Jaune in the head, flinging him and his chair back. The people surrounded Jaune on the floor. Madison came into his view right in front of his face. Jaune's vision was fading to black as Madison waved her hand in front of Jaune's closing eyes. _'This was an eventful lunch…I didn't even get to try my stew.'_ was Jaune's last thought before he blacked out.


	13. Ship sets sail

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

This is the sound that Jaune has been listening to for the last 15 minutes. The reason why he hasn't gotten up to check where he was or shut off that noise was because he knew he wouldn't be met with a pleasant sight. Currently Jaune was sitting in a hospital bed located in Beacons medical wing. Around him were a few of his sisters, and from what Jaune could tell from the overwhelming atmosphere, two different people. ' _Why do things like this always happen to me_?' Jaune thought to himself. 'All I wanted was to show my family a good time around Vale. ' _Well...I guess I can't hide from the outside world forever._ ' Jaune began to slowly open his eyes, and was greeted by a sight that Yang would pay good lien to watch. Currently in the middle of the room he could see Blake and Pyrrha wrestling each other on the floor.

"Gah! Why are you so flexible, let me get a good grip on you!" Pyrrha screamed at Blake, as she somehow managed to squirm her way out of Pyrrha's grasp. As Blake jumped onto her feet she leapt over Pyrrha getting behind her and crawling onto her back. In retaliation to Blake climbing onto her back, Pyrrha reached her hands backwards trying to get a grasp on Blake's head. Just as she was about to grab Blake's head, Blake jumped off of her back. At this point Jaune was starting to sit up in his bed and begin to stand up.

"Jaune's awake!" he heard from the right side of his bed. Before he could look he felt one of his sisters jump onto his bed and push him back down onto his pillow. Once he was sure he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon Jaune just sighed and relaxed as his sister wouldn't let him back up. "Jaune's awake, Jaune's awake!" The girl started to chant, after a few more chants the rumbling and yelling from the middle of the room stopped. As the sister who pinned Jaune down got off of him, she was replaced by two other girls who squeezed his chest and took out the air from his lungs. On his left side he saw a black bow and equally black hair. On his right was a mound of red hair with a gold circlet showing in some places.

Both girls back away as he got a good look at them. Blake and Pyrrha both had streams going down their faces as they said in unison, "I'm sorry Jaune. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just wanted you for myself." As both the girls continued apologize and cry over him Jaune could only stare at them confused. He let the two girls calm down for a bit until they were both able to breathe normally. "What are you guys apologizing for?" Jaune said with a blank look on his face. He honestly had no clue as to why Blake and Pyrrha were just fighting a second ago, to apologizing to him the next. ' _Did I miss something again_?" he thought to himself.

"Wait," Blake spoke up first, "you mean you don't remember what happened at the restaurant?" She and Pyrrha stared at Jaune waiting for his response. "Well...I remember walking in and taking my order, but after that things get fuzzy and then I have no recollection of what happened." Jaune said to the two girls. A few seconds passed by as the two girls soaked in this new information. "YOU DON'T REMEMBER!?" they screamed in unison and began to slap Jaune.

After a few good chunks were put into Jaune's aura level the door opened to the room revealing Jaune's mother. As she took a step in the door and saw the two girls sitting on Jaune's bed with their arms raised ready for one last hit she let a little evil smile show on her face. "Now girls, no matter how fun it may be to hurt **MY** little boy, I recommend you both start running." With that she reached behind her back and pulled up a big kitchen knife. No words were spoken as Blake dove out of the window that was closest to her, and Pyrrha breaking down the wall next to her into another room. Meg chuckled as she stowed the kitchen utensil back to where she had it hidden and began to walk towards Jaune's bed. Meg sat down on the side that Pyrrha was recently sitting on as she put on hand on Jaune's forehead to check his temperature. She sighed as she didn't feel any burning or bruises that would indicate that Jaune was hurt. Jaune relaxed himself on the bed feeling the comfort you could only get from a mother's presence. Without missing a beat Meg pulled up a bowl of vegetable stew from...somewhere...and got a spoonful for Jaune.

From the windowsill just outside Jaune's room Blake was hanging onto the edge with all her might. Maybe jumping out of a window that was 5 stories high wasn't her best idea, even if she was a cat.

(~)

Two hours had gone by now, and it was already close to midnight. Jaune was released from the hospital room about 40 minutes ago, and recently he had made a quick stop in front of his family's room to say goodnight, and then off to the room in the building where his room was located. The walk there was rather uneventful, but he could swear he felt a pair of eyes watching his every move. Once he got to the door to the roof he stopped as he heard a faint noise. He leaned his head closer to the door as the sound became just a bit louder. It was the sound of someone sobbing. Without waiting to reconsider his actions he opened the door to the roof. Near the middle of the roof sat Blake holding her head in her hands and letting loose a heart wracking sob. Jaune couldn't take it, hearing that sound felt like someone was tearing a hole in the middle of his chest.

Before Blake could let out another tear Jaune was on his knees by her side, grabbing her head and putting it right over his heart. Blake took in a big gulp of air as she turned her head to look up at Jaune. He let out a sigh as he said, "You know, we really gotta stop meeting up like this Blake." She continued to stare up at him as he got ready to say something else.

"I'm sorry Jaune!" she said before he was able to continue with what he was going to say. He tilted his head to the side confused as to why she was sorry. Tears began to from at the ends of Blake's eyes as she turned her head down. "I know all you wanted to do was have fun with your family, and to spend quality time with them...but I just wanted you to myself..." she said her voice dying down. Jaune raised his right arm to her chin lifting her head so he was looking her in the eyes. No words were said as he raised his left hand to brush away the tears that were daring to fall.

"Blake, i'm still not really sure what happened today, but that doesn't really matter. At the end of the day I did get to spend quality time with my family, but besides that I got to spend time with...you." Jaune said. His cheeks were starting to heat up as he looked at Blake's eyes widen. "You may think that you were being selfish by spending time with me while my family is here, but really...I _wanted_ you to be there. When I saw that you were by yourself on the airdocks I just couldn't bear the thought of you being by yourself." He said. "I know that we've only recently began to really get along, but I remember my mother once telling me 'Never let my fears get in the way of my happiness'. So Blake...would you like to...well umm...would you...like to be...my girlfriend?"

Blake sat there wide eyed and emotionless, but on the inside her heart was pounding and inside her head she was screaming in pure joy. Jaune didn't take the silence that followed his confession in a positive way though as he just let out a sigh and began to get up. "I'm s-sorry Blake. I guess I was just too sudden with this. I understand if you don't want to hang out with me anymo-" Jaune was cut off from what he was saying as Blake Jumped at him pushing him down to he floor. A second later he felt a warm softness on his lips that could only mean one thing. His eyes widened at he saw Blake's eyes begin to close while their lips touched together. Jaune couldn't believe what was happening, he thought that Blake was upset by his confession. ' _I guess...I was the one to guess to conclusions._ ' Jaune thought as he began he close his eyes and push back into the kiss.

Over at the door leading back inside it was opened just enough for someone to look out at the two people on the floor kissing each other. With a blink a green eye looked down and the door closed ever so silently.


	14. Placing Bets

**Authors Note: I am so late...so so late...BUT I REGRET NOTHING!**

GV

Now, to say that Jaune Arc was a subtle person was an obvious lie. Jaune was horrible at trying to keep secrets, and easily breaks when put under pressure. Blake Belladonna was the very definition of stealth and secrecy. Now when you put the two of them together you would figure that Blake would make sure that Jaune would be able to withstand the pressure of being questioned and scrutinized. You would also figure that even with Blake's support Jaune would still break in less than 10 seconds. Now in most circumstances that would be 100% accurate, but when it comes to team RWBY, JNPR, and Jaunes family…things tend to change…like…a lot.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Blake yelled out. For obvious reasons this is taking place in the cafeteria. (Reason being most of the stuff I write with everyone is there) Ever so slowly 16 pairs of eyes turned to look at the girl with the black bow. Blake was sitting in her usual spot next to Weiss and in front of Jaune. The silence was going on longer than needed and the awkward situation was putting everyone on edge. "Uhh, hey Blakey you feeling alright. I mean you barely even sat down." Yang spoke out. It was true though, Blake had sat down for less than 3 seconds before she got up and spoke her mind. "Ya Blake, what's going on are you alright?" Ruby said while she slowly reached over to Weiss's plate and took a strawberry.

"He-he ya Blake. Is anything wrong? I mean it's not like you have anything to hide right?" Jaune asked Blake. The tone in which he said it was very soothing, a complete 180 of what Blake was right now. ' _How is he able to keep his cool like that!? Shouldn't it be him in my shoes and his in mine!?'_ To everyone else at the table there was a silent showdown between Blake and Jaune. It was kinda obvious to tell who was winning as Jaune picked up his fork and bit into the scrambled eggs and ham that he got for breakfast. – _Blake calm down! Get yourself under control. The longer you freak out the more questions are going to pop up_ \- Jaune conveyed with his eyes. - _CALM DOWN?! I AM CALM! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S NOT CALM!_ \- Blake shot back at him.

"Hey…do you know what's going up between Jaune and Blake right now?" asked Ruby to no one in particular. As the couple continued to have their stare down Madison brought out a small flag that said 'Jaune Can Do It!' and started to wave it around. Pyrrha on the other hand was watching the stare down with all the knowledge in the world!

- _Okay. If you're so calm they you tell me what to do right now!_ \- Blake

- _Well first off you should control your breathing. It'll help immensely. Next you should…_ \- Jaune

Seconds between the two became minutes. Minutes became ten minutes. Ten minutes became half an hour! A half hour became 40! 40 became 50! And 50 became AN HOUR! "Place your bets here! Place your bets here!" Yelled out Nora as a large group of students were crowded around the table. Nora had put on a gamblers hat and was writing down bets left and right. "10 on the one with the bow! 20 on the scraggly blond!" Beside Jaune now sat Ren as he had a towel and was wiping the sweat off of Jaunes forehead. "You can do it Jaune!" Ren said. "I know you can! I got 50 lien that you'll win!" On the opposite side where Blake was sitting Yang was yelling at Blake. "You got this Blake! You've never let me down! I got 100 lien riding on you right now!"

- _JAUNE! WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW! WHY IS THERE A CROWD OF PEOPLE…AND WHY IS YANG YELLING AT MEEE?_ \- Blake

- _I really wish I could tell you…wait. Did Yang just say she bet 100 lien you?_ \- Jaune

"20 on Miss Belladonna" said Professor Goodwitch as she stood at the entrance to the cafeteria next to Headmaster Ozpin. "HAH. 25 on Mr. Arc." Replied the headmaster. " _YesIagreewithOzpin. ._ " said Doctor Oobleck. "Hmm this is a hard choice indeed. Just like the time I had to chose between fighting and 10 Ursa Majors or a Goliath. I will have to place my bet on Miss Belladonna. 35 lien." Said Professor Port. "Ah I just received a message from Ms. Peach saying…50 on Mr. Arc" Ozpin said.

- _Jaune what do I do? I'm getting nervous again!_ \- Blake

- _I have an idea…we run for it!_ \- Jaune

- _That's a horrible idea_.- Blake

- _Well do you have a better one?!_ \- Jaune

-….- Blake

"Hey!" Nora yelled as Blake suddenly jumped up onto the table grabbed Jaune by the front of his hoodie and bolted out the door that all the teachers were standing next too. "NOOO! My money makers are running away!" Nora yelled. "After them!" The entire student body began to charge after Blake and Jaune but before they were able to get through the doors They were stopped by Professor Goodwitch. "Now students. There will be no chasing after Ms. Belladonna and Mr. Arc. _No matter how much potential money I could have gained_." She said as she thought the last part.

(~)

JA

"Well…that went better than expected, don't you think so Blake?" Jaune said. Currently Jaune and Blake made their way back to the dormitories and went to the roof. They made sure that they had barricaded the door to prevent Nora or Yang from breaking through. As Jaune stood there looking out at the bright blue sky he heard a small meep come from behind him. ' _Hmmm. That doesn't sound like a good sign. Maybe if I just stand here I can ignore it.'_ Of course knowing Jaune, that wasn't the case.

"Oh Jauneeeeee." Said a voice that Jaune could only recognize as his doom. "Wanna explain to me and the rest of us here what that little stare down at breakfast was….and why you were holding hands with Blake when you got here?" ' _Dear friends. I leave all of my earthly possessions to Ren. May he not be killed for them…'_ Jaune though as he slowly turned around and saw Blake passed out on the floor from stress, and his seven sisters…accompanied by a certain red headed Amazonian.


	15. The Deal

**Authors Note: Holy baloney the end of season 3. My friends are shattered and in tears. Lucky for me I have a make believe world that i can create and retreat into. :D**

JA

"Heyyyyyyy everyone. How's your morning going so far?" Jaune said to his sisters and Pyrrha. Jaune figured if he could buy himself enough time Blake would wake up and be able to get them out of there. Little does he know that Blake is really good at pretending to be unconscious. The group of women that were standing in front of Jaune gave him a deadpanned look as they continued to wait for his reply to their question. "That good huh?" Jaune said with fake enthusiasm while disregarding the look that he was just given.

"Jaune," said Sarah ",either you tell you what's going on…" "Or we'll make you tell us what's going on!" said the rest of his sisters in unison. Jaune began to chuckle nervously and take a few steps back from the scary women in his life.

"Hehe-he. No need to go hurting anyone now. Besides…how did you guys know I was going to be here anyways?" Jaune said while trying to keep composed. "Oh that's easy. Pyrrha told us this would be the first place you would go if you were in trouble. She also said that you have something **very** important to tell us." Said Eve.

Jaune glared at Pyrrha as if to say ' _How could you do this to me!?...and how do you know I'm keeping a secret!?'_ Pyrrha just smirked back at him with the most innocent expression that she could give. "W-well it's true that this place is a safe haven for me to retreat to…" His sisters began to crack their knuckles seeing that Jaune was still trying to avoid the main question. "B-but yes! It's true that I may have something important to tell you guys…" This quickly stopped his sisters from getting ready to pounce on Jaune.

"You see, I may be in a rela- _mumblemumblemumble_ " Jaune said. "What was that Jaune, we didn't quite hear you." Said Miko. "I said, I may be in a relationship with- _mumblemumble_ " Jaune repeated himself. "Jaunee, we still can't tell what you're trying to tell us." Eve spoke out. Jaune gave a sigh as he backed up some more and hit the railing on the roof. " _Isaidi'minarelationshipwithBlake!"_ He said quickly as he took the easy way out and jumped over the railings. There was a moment's pause as the sisters just looked at where Jaune was and then at each other.

"Did he just jump…" "…over the rails?" Said Mary and Lou. A few more moments passed. "Meh, he'll be fine…" Said Jane "…the main things is he said he's in a relationship with HER!" Jane continued as she turned to point at where Blake's unconscious body was. The only problem was that Blake's body wasn't there and all that remained was a flashing outline of her body. "…I will find her…and I will interrogate her!" Jane said as she pulled out a random cell phone only to turn it on and then off. Jane walked over to the barricaded door back inside grabbed the handle and threw the door open, but from it half of the student body began to pour out all of them with some sort of power tool to open the door. "This is going to be a long day…" said Madison off to the side.

(~)

"SO Jauney boy…wanna tell us why you were jumping off the roof of the building and was lucky enough that I pulled you into my window?" Said Cardin Winchester. Cardin looks the exact same as he always has. Same burnt orange hair, same steel plate armor, and the same cocky grin he always had. Currently Jaune was standing in team CRDL's room after Cardin caught him from his fall.

"My sisters-" Jaune started to say, but Cardin began to shush him as he put his index finger over Jaunes lips. "Say no more Jaune. I took one glance at your sisters and knew they would be a world of trouble for anyone around them…no offence." "None taken, you're pretty spot on with that statement though." Cardin chuckled at Jaune and Jaune grinned back at him.

You see, some weeks after the Forever Falls incident, Cardin realized that with his personality and life choices so far he was never going to get strong enough to prove he was cooler than Jaune. So Cardin began to turn team CRDL around from its dark path and start to actually be good students for once in their lives. Cardin totally didn't change up his act and start to be a nice guy because he secretly wanted Jaune to be his new BFF for life and to be a god father to his children…no way!

*Knock Knock Knock* "Hmmm I wasn't expecting the rest of my team to be back already from hanging out with their families…Jaune you need to hide." Cardin said as he had a good guess as to what was on the other side of the door. "You know what, no! Jaune you need to escape now, you're not going to like what's on the other side of that door." Jaune understood what Cardin was talking about and ran to the window. With half his body already out and prepared to jump this time he turned back to Cardin. "You're a true hero Cardin. I promise I'll make it up to you." Jaune said as he finally slid out and away.

Cardin began to tear up at the eyes as he muttered to himself, "You can repay me by being my kids god father." Cardin walked over to the door as he brought out his mace. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HIM ALIVE!" Cardin let out his best war cry as he opened the door and was met with seven blonde heads. In the future this day will be remembered as the day Cardin boldly fought seven blood thirsty women…and promptly lost in under a minute.

"Are you sure he was in here Madison?" said Miko. "I'm completely positive! I could track Jaune for miles, and his scent is still lingering in here." Madison replied back.

"Hmmm where did he go then?" Said Sarah to no one in particular. "The window! " Said Mary and Lou at the same time. "I bet he jumped outside again!" They said in unison again. "Well then girls let's get moving." Said Jane.

BB

Blake had never felt so much brute anger come off of one person in her entire life time. Sure she had been partners with Adam Taurus, but even Adam would think twice about fighting what she was getting chased by. Blake was leaping across 10 feet gaps between building, and just two building behind her was Pyrrha, slowly taking aim with Milό to pin Blake to a wall. As Pyrrha launched the spear towards Blake she growled as Blake shadow cloned away and continued to leap to the next building. Hey Pyrrha, can't we take about this like civilized woman?" Blake shouted back to the Amazonian. Her reply was Akoύo embedding itself next to the wall the Blake was standing in front of. ' _I really hope Jaune is having better luck than I am right now!_ '

JA

Jaune was not having a better time than Blake was, in fact you could say he was in an even worse predicament. "Come on Ren please!?" "No." Ren replied quickly while continuing his meditation. "Ren please! I'm gonna die if you don't help me!" Ren sighed as he opened his eyes and looked up at Jaune. "What's in it for me?" Jaune slumped over as he knew exactly what Ren wanted. "Nora. 1 week. Nothing more. Nothing less." Jaune replied back as he could swear he could feel a few years of his life fly away. Ren smiled as he stood up and put his hand out for Jaune to shake. "You, my friend, have made a very wise decision."

Five minutes later the arc sisters ran into the abandoned room that Ren was meditating in. Around Ren were multiple scented candles, each one meant to soothe and relax the body. The sisters looked at Ren as he continued to keep his eyes closed and acted as if they weren't there. "Where is he?" Sarah called out to Ren. Ren just sighed as his silence and meditation was broken once again. "Where's who exactly?" "Don't play games with us! You know exactly who we're talking about!" said Eve pointing an accusatory finger at the boy in green.

"You mean Jaune?" Ren said as the sisters nodded furiously. "Haven't seen him." Ren said. It would take a true master in the arts of lying to see through Ren on a regular basis, so when he said that as if it was a worldly known fact that he hasn't seen Jaune, the only things the sisters could do were narrow their eyes at him. "Madison, what do you think? Can you get Jaune's scent in here?" asked Miko. "I…I don't smell him, the candles are too powerful, even if Jaune was here for a long time I wouldn't be able to tell." Madison whispered back to Miko.

"Hmmph, I guess we'll be taking our leave now." Said Jane as she turned around and strolled outside marching back towards the main courtyard of Beacon. Slowly but surely the rest of the sisters followed, and left the place Ren called his sanctuary. After a minute has passed Ren got up from where he was sitting moved the rug he was just on, and lifted the trap door underneath it. "It's safe to come out now Jaune. They left." In a small 5 by 5 square hole Jaune squatted as he looked up at Ren with a thankful expression. "Thanks Ren I wouldn't know what to do without your help." Jaune said she he leapt out of the hole and made his way to the exit. Ren only bowed as Jaune walked away, and then smiled maliciously. "Remember Jaune…one full week with Nora. I'll keep you on standby until I'm ready." Jaune paled as he nodded glumly, and walk out of the room. Ren started to laugh as he saw Jaune's retreating back, and then he laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Suddenly Nora broke though one of the windows in the room and in a gravely and deepest voice Nora could go she said, "Why so serious!?"

(~)

Jaune had successfully made his way back to his dorm room without being noticed by his sisters…or anyone for that matter. He didn't want to have any liabilities to point which direction he had gone. As Jaune sighed and opened the door back to his room he was greeted with the sight of a burly broad chest, and a very…well endowed one. Jaune could only drop to his knees and he looked up at his parents face and saw that Blake and Pyrrha were sitting on his bed, with looks as though they had been caught stealing cookies before lunch time. "Jaune, deary. I think we need to have a talk." Meg said to her sweet, precious, naïve, sweet hearted child. "Yes son. I think it's finally time you told your parents about you little, romance, hmm?" said Herc as he grasped Jaune by the shoulders and dragged Jaune, into what he though, was hell.


	16. Split Decision

**Author's Note: This is it guys. The final chapter to Armored Kitty. This was kinda sudden, but I was kinda getting lost on what to write, and I also wanted to start on my next story Golden Bunny. I really did love writing this, but I was just making myself confused on what to write. Also depending on how well the ending of this story is taken I might have to rewrite it. But anyways, i'm gonna figure out to start a poll, and if you really wanted me to continue this story you should totally be on the lookout for it. For now though cya later my little Armored Kitties!**

JA

Hell might have been to too harsh a word, what Jaune felt like he was going through was slight torture. Slow, unwavering, embarrassing torture. Jaune had taken a seat on his bed once he was pulled into the room by his father. His parents were standing in front of the door so no one would come in and they could look at everyone else. Pyrrha was sitting on her bed a few feet away from Jaune, and Blake was sitting at the room's desk that was somewhat close to Jaune's bed.

"So deary…do you want to explain why your father and I found these two beautiful women running around with their weapons screaming bloody murder over your name?" Meg said in a sweet tone, but gave off an aura of complete and utter seriousness. Jaune looked towards Blake and saw that she was staring right at him. Noticing Jaune's gaze upon she slightly blushed and nodded her head a bit. Jaune sighed and said, "Mom…Dad. Blake and I…are in a relationship now." ' _There! Now it's out in the open and I don't have to keep it secret anymore!_ ' He thought.

"Bravo my boy!" said Hercules. "A true Arc finds the women of his dreams no matter the peril!" He was elbowed in the ribs by Meg while she glared at him. "Aheheh? Anyways…that's great to hear son, but why was Pyrrha here chasing Blake around campus with her weapons drawn?" His father continued.

Jaune didn't know what to say to that, so he tilted his head and looked at Pyrrha. Said girl was blushing as bright as her hair and looking down at her hands. "I…may have some…feeling for Jaune as well, and when I heard Blake had claimed Jaune's heart before I did…I may have…lashed out." Pyrrha said with a hint of shame in her voice. Jaune was completely taken back by this statement. ' _Pyrrha..felt that way…about me?'_ Suddenly it all clicked in Jaunes head. All the subtle hints Pyrrha gave him, all the extra help she seemed to give only to Jaune, and how much she glared when he would hang out with team RWBY. Jaune looked at Pyrrha, but she was currently looking down at the floor.

"Pyrrha." Blake said from where she sat. "I knew that you had feelings for Jaune. Heck, everyone knew you had feeling for Jaune." Blake began. Jaune slightly slumped over at that statement. "I knew you had feeling for him for a much longer time than I have, and I know that it's unfair to you that I had suddenly developed these feelings for him as well and seemed to have just blindsided you by taking him."

"If this is supposed to make me feel better, then it's not really working Blake." Pyrrha said with a small fragile voice.

"What I just said wasn't supposed to make you feel better." Blake replied. "What' I'm about to say is though." Blake looked at Jaune before smiling. ' _What's she doing?'_ Jaune thought. "It's unfair that you didn't get him, but it will be fair if we can divide his time between us." Blake said.

Everyone in the room went wide eyed except Meg. ' _WHAT?!'_ Jaune thought as he quickly stood up from his seated position. "What do you mean…divide his time between us exactly.?" Pyrrha said with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm saying, every other day, we get to have Jaune all to ourselves. We'll officially make a document of do's and do not's, so we can both enjoy our time with him peacefully and like civilized women." Blake stated while pulling out a piece of paper and a pen from the desk she was sitting at.

"WOOHOO! That's my boy! He sure does know how to REEL THEM IN!" Hercules started to dance around the room, but was stopped when a frying pan hit him in the face, quickly rendering him from any more movement. Meg smiled as she picked up her frying pan, and gazed upon her snoozing husband. "While I do agree that I'm happy that you found one resolution to this problem, I must ask. Is this something that Jaune would want, or just something that he would go along with?" She said.

Both Blake and Pyrrha turned towards Jaune. Blake looked at him with complete trust and understanding. She knew that no matter what happened her and Jaune would stay together. He did ask her out first. Pyrrha on the other hand was looking at Jaune with a complete doe like look in her eyes. She didn't know what to expect. He completely missed all of her hints at romance with him, and if he didn't feel the same about her then this plan wouldn't even work in the end. Jaune sighed while thinking about what to say. "Normally a guy would get beat to a pulp for what I'm about to say but here it goes. Blake…I love you. Nothing will change that. I know how you want to fight for equality and Faunus liberty, and I want to be by your side when that happens but…I do also love Pyrrha." Jaune turned to look solely at the Amazonian. "Pyrrha…I may not have gotten your hints, but I do feel the same way. I was just worried…that someday I might get you hurt. You know how I got here, and I was afraid that with my lack of experience I would lead you astray."

Pyrrha only grinned at him while she walked up to him and punched him in the arm. "That's for not being able to take a hint!" She said with a bit of anger, but then her eyes softened. "And this is for saying you love me as well." Pyrrha gave a kiss on the lips and help it there for a bit. The duo had completely turned red by the time they split apart, and once they had time to catch their breath they heard someone clear their throat.

"Well, now that we're all even here." Blake said. "Why don't we sign the agreement?" Blake smiled as she held up a document that she had written up. There were about 15 pages, all of them had text on the front and back. ' _How did she write that so fast?'_ Jaune thought as he stared at the papers for a bit. Pyrrha had walked up to Blake a red ink pen from the desk and signed her name on the last page, right next to Blake's name written in black ink. Jaune had walked up to the table where the document was, and skimmed through it a bit. "I hereby solemnly swear to divide my time, love, and commitment between (Insert Blake and Pyrrha's signatures), and in doing so will not look, breathe, or think of another women that is not blood related or the signees. I also vow to buy a cat toy every other month, as well as a take a personal sparring lesson every month…HEY!" Jaune said as he read that last part. Pyrrha gave a slight blush while Blake just smiled and held up a yellow ink pen for him to take.

Jaune could only give a slight sigh before he closed his eyes and smiled. He reopened them and put his signature onto the paper. "Well…I guess that's that then." Blake started to laugh maniacally while she pounced forward onto Jaune. "H-HEY. Blake's what are you doing?!" Jaune said in a slight panic.

"HAHAHHAH YOU FOOLS!. YOU SHOULD HAVE READ ALL OF THE FINE PRINT. BOTH OF YOU JUST SIGNED AWAY JAUNE'S VIRGINITY TO ME!" Blake began to cackle as she started to tear off Jaune's hoodie. Pyrrha clenched her fist and was about to speak up, but before she could a frying pan hit her on the head, rendering her unconscious.

"No one's going to be taking my little angels holiness, while I'm still here, or before he gets married." Stated Meg as she picked up her frying pan again. Jaune smiled at his mother while jumping up and giving her a big hug. "Thanks mom. I don't know what I would have done without you!" Jaune happily clung to his mother. Pyrrha smiled at the scene between mother and son, that is until she looked at Meg's face and saw she was being given an evil glare. Pyrrha let off a light nervous chuckle as she went to pick up Blake's body.

"I'm just gonna…take Blake back to her dorm…and then maybe hide there." Pyrrha said as she opened the door and dashed out with Blake over her shoulder. As quickly as she had left, 7 blond girls rushed into the room. "I FOUND HIM!" exclaimed Madison.

"Oh hello sweethearts. You just missed a very heartwarming scene." Said Meg. "Jaune had just signed an agreement that he would be shared between two women, and was completely fine with it." Meg gave a slight giggle while she held her boy a bit too tight. Jaune started to panic. The seven sisters and looked at Jaune with very fake smiles on their faces, and this was Jaune spelling out trouble for Jaune. ' _Lord Monty help me.'_ Jaune thought.

 _Fin._


	17. Da True End!

JA

Hell might have been to too harsh a word, what Jaune felt like he was going through was slight torture. Slow, unwavering, embarrassing torture. Jaune had taken a seat on his bed once he was pulled into the room by his father. His parents were standing in front of the door so no one would come in and they could look at everyone else. Pyrrha was sitting on her bed a few feet away from Jaune, and Blake was sitting at the room's desk that was somewhat close to Jaune's bed.

"So deary…do you want to explain why your father and I found these two beautiful women running around with their weapons screaming bloody murder over your name?" Meg said in a sweet tone, but gave off an aura of complete and utter seriousness. Jaune looked towards Blake and saw that she was staring right at him. Noticing Jaune's gaze upon she slightly blushed and nodded her head a bit. Jaune sighed and said, "Mom…Dad. Blake and I…are in a relationship now." ' _There! Now it's out in the open and I don't have to keep it secret anymore!_ ' He thought.

"Bravo my boy!" said Hercules. "A true Arc finds the women of his dreams no matter the peril!" He was elbowed in the ribs by Meg while she glared at him. "Aheheh? Anyways…that's great to hear son, but why was Pyrrha here chasing Blake around campus with her weapons drawn?" His father continued.

Jaune didn't know what to say to that, so he tilted his head and looked at Pyrrha. Said girl was blushing as bright as her hair and looking down at her hands. "I…may have some…feeling for Jaune as well, and when I heard Blake had claimed Jaune's heart before I did…I may have…lashed out." Pyrrha said with a hint of shame in her voice. Jaune was completely taken back by this statement. ' _Pyrrha..felt that way…about me?'_ Suddenly it all clicked in Jaunes head. All the subtle hints Pyrrha gave him, all the extra help she seemed to give only to Jaune, and how much she glared when he would hang out with team RWBY. Jaune looked at Pyrrha, but she was currently looking down at the floor.

"Pyrrha." Blake said from where she sat. "I knew that you had feelings for Jaune. Heck, everyone knew you had feeling for Jaune." Blake began. Jaune slightly slumped over at that statement. "I knew you had feeling for him for a much longer time than I have, and I know that it's unfair to you that I had suddenly developed these feelings for him as well and seemed to have just blindsided you by taking him."

"If this is supposed to make me feel better, then it's not really working Blake." Pyrrha said with a small fragile voice.

"It's not supposed to make you feel better." Replied Blake. Pyrrha looked up at the girl with a look of shock and pain in her eyes. "Your motto in life was to let the chips fall where they may. They did and now you're upset because they didn't land where you had wanted them to. I sought out Jaune's affection while you sat by and didn't act until it was too late." Pyrrha tilted her head down in shame. Her own philosophy had backfired against her in one of the few things she had most dearly wanted.

"Pyrrha…I just want to know…" Jaune said from his seat on his bed. "Why did you ever get those kinds of feelings for me?" Jaune tilted his head to the side and looked her right in the eyes when he spoke. By this point in the conversation, Jaune's parents felt things were getting a bit uncomfortable so they had quietly stepped out of the room.

Pyrrha clenched her fist shut as tears formed at the edges of her eyes. "I grew them because you didn't care for who I was! You didn't care that I was a champion; the invincible girl. You only say me as Pyrrha…you partner and teammate." Pyrrha's tears were now flowing freely as she raised her legs close to her chest. Jaune was sitting by her side at a moment's notice, holding one arm around her shoulders with the other stroked her red hair gently.

"Not to be rude Pyrrha…but I'm not the only one who thought of you like that when we first met." Pyrrha didn't really believe him as she continued to weep. "In fact, I think the person who felt the same way I did can even relate to you somewhat." Jaune continued.

This sparked Pyrrha's interest as she raised her head a bit to her the boy next to her more clearly. "This person who placed on a pedestal by her peers for her looks, her skills at fighting, and her attitude in general." Jaune let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "If you could really look…I'm betting you might even see the way me fellow blond looks at you." Pyrrha and Blake both looked up in surprise at who was so similar to Pyrrha.

Yang Xiao Long. Never would Pyrrha think that this girl would hold some attachment to her. "Why should I believe that Jaune? For all I know you're just trying to make me less depressed by telling lies." Jaune smiled a bit as he recalled an earlier conversation he had with his fellow blond.

(~)

( _Flashback from a moment right after Jaune was being escorted back to Beacon near the end of Forest Fights_ )

"Hey Jaune…" Yang said. Currently Jaune and Yang were waiting in the hallway outside their dorm rooms while Blake said she'd be back and she had to get something. (Ball and chain) Jaune tilted his head to look at Yang. She was being very weird right now, and not the regular Yang weird.

"Ya Yang? What's up." Jaune asked while wondering what's gotten her in such a weird mood.

"I…wanna make up for what I did." Before Jaune could try to deny her this, she placed a finger on his lip and kept talking. "I'm going to do this and there's no stopping me. I…well I…since you've been spending a lot of time with Blake I thought I would spend time with Pyrrha!" Yang said in a rushed voice. Jaune was confused though. What was weird about that?

"I was about to go up to her and start up a conversation…but I just got lost in the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she smiled…I panicked and hid from here, as if getting caught would get me in trouble." Yang was bright red in the face now. Jaune started to smile as he knew what this meant.

"Yang and Pyrrha, sittin' in a tree…" Jaune started to sing softly. Yang tensed up and punched him in the arm knocking him over. Jaune just continued to laugh while getting hit until Blake came back, and suddenly he felt cold metal around his ankle. "…WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS?!"

(~)

Pyrrha sat on her bed stupefied. Never would she have been able to guess that was what yang had started to feel about her. Now Pyrrha felt somewhat bad. She had missed probably subtle signs that Yang might have been sending out towards Pyrrha, and just like Jaune she had ignored them for someone else. "I…I have to go talk with someone." Pyrrha said as she got up from her bed and walked towards the door. On her way she grabbed a convenient box of tissues. Once she was out of the room that had just left Blake and Jaune.

"Sooo…what now?" Jaune asked. He waited for a response before he felt a Blake's hand intertwine with one of his own and lead him towards his bed. _'Wait…what's going on?!'_ Jaune thought. Luckily for him, and Blake's well being, she ahd gently laid the both of them down onto his bed and she curled up against his chest.

" _Now_ , we're going to take a nap, because today's been really long, and I'm tired." Blake said with a small smile as Jaune's only reply was to relax and wrap his arms around his new girlfriend.

"Whatever my kitten wants." Jaune reached his hand up towards Blake's head and started to scratch her ears. She began to purr and right before sleep took them both Jaune had one final thought. _'I'm still hungry from not eating being able to eat breakfast.'_ Oh ya, ye also thought, _'I'm too lucky to have met this wonderful girl called Blake Belladonna.'_

 **Author's Note: HERE IT IS GUYS! Okay I acknowledged that the previous ending was…mehhh. I wrote that around the time Pyrrha was getting pooed on in the actually show. Now though I hope this chapter is a more reasonable better ending. Also note that if I'm going to be writing an Armored Kitty part 2 this will be the ending that I'll continue from. I might even write in a bad omake where it references the first bad ending. So here you guys are, now I don't feel bad. Cya later boyzzz.**


End file.
